Switch
by Nutrijellu
Summary: Seumur hidupnya, Mingyu tak pernah membayangkan bila Wonwoo yang cemburu bisa berbuat seperti ini. "Kau harus dihukum, Kim Mingyu," ; "Apa kau cemburu?". This is Meanie Couple! Seventeen / SVT Fanfiction. Yaoi BxB.


**Switch.**

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu | Seventeen member.

Rating: T+?

 _The casts aren't mine, but the story's mine._

.

 **DLDR! Happy Reading.**

 **ps; be ware for typos or other 'gejeness' things.**

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam arang itu terus menerus menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang disebut sebagai senyuman. Entah ada hal apa tunggu, sepertinya ekspresi wajah pemuda itu tidak pas dengan senyuman itu. Ekspresi yang aneh, menahan emosi.

"Hyung. Tak bisakah kau untuk tidak tersenyum?" Tanya Dino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Wonwoo yang 'tidak biasa aja' itu. Oh, kalau ia berjingkrak jingkrak dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh itu lebih mendingan. Daripada Wonwoo yang diam tak bersuara dan hanya bisa menunjukan senyuman lebar.

 _Fakesmile_.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah sang maknae yang tengah menampilkan wajah antara ketakutan dan juga jijik itu. Dan lagi, ia tersenyum dengan _manis_ nya kepada pemuda dibawah umur itu sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah dengan diriku yang tersenyum ini akan menjadi lebih tampan?" Balas Wonwoo seraya terkekeh. Namun tentu saja itu terlihat aneh karena Wonwoo terkekeh dengan wajah datar.

Dan Dino lagi lagi memandang Wonwo dengan tatapan ' _ew_ '.

"Hyung, serius, itu menyeramkan," Ujar Dino. Wonwoo hendak saja menjawab namun sayangnya, ekor matanya memandang sosok pemuda yang berada di belakang Dino. Melihat itu, mata Wonwoo mulai menajam dan senyumannya ia tarik semakin lebar.

"A-Ah, terserah. Aku akan masuk ke dorm," Dan tentu saja itu membuat Dino semakin ketakutan sehingga ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo di depan pintu dorm mereka. Kepergian Dino, membuat Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang pemuda tadi lakukan. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Wonwoo merasa, entahlah, geram?

"Kau harus menggendongku hingga masuk ke dalam dorm, oke? Itu _dare_ dariku," Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang entah mengapa sekarang di telinga Wonwoo terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Membuat Wonwoo gemas ingin memotong pita suara pemuda itu.

Oh oke. Mengapa ia terlihat seperti seorang psikopat seperti ini.

"Oh, astaga, hyung. Kau itu berat!" Balas pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata rata yang terlihat sedang menggendong pemuda berambut pirang. Wonwoo lagi lagi hanya bisa tersenyum sok manis.

"Aku tak peduli, Kim Mingyu, pokoknya kau harus mematuhi perkataanku atau kau akan mendapat hukuman lainnya!" Seru pemuda pirang dengan nama panggung Hoshi itu. Mingyu pun mau tak mau hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan hyungnya itu.

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Oh, pemuda itu kini telah membalikkan badannya, segera menyusul member lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam dorm mereka. Ah, tampaknya ia sudah tidak kuat melihat Mingyu-nya yang dengan senang hati menggendong Hoshi seperti itu. Ya memang itu hanya _piggy back_ saja, namun sama saja, itu terlihat sangat romantis dan, yeah, Wonwoo semakin gatal untuk mencekik leher keduanya karena terlalu gemas.

"Ya, Wonwoo-ya, mengapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini, sudah ada 2 orang yang menanyakan mengenai dirinya yang tersenyum _awkward_ seperti itu. Dengan wajah menahan emosi—dan juga rasa _gemas_ nya.

Kali ini yang bertanya adalah sang ayah alias Seungcheol. Yeah, leader dari grupnya. Dan sepertinya Seungcheol harus memastikan bila seluruh membernya dalam keadaan baik baik saja dan tidak sedang terjadi masalah apapun. Termasuk Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Sungguh," Wonwoo memakai kata kata yang berbeda untuk membalas ucapan hyungnya. Bisa mati dia kalau ia berani memakai kata kata yang ia ucapkan tadi pada Dino kepada Seungcheol.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat aneh tersenyum sep—"

 _Brak!_

"Ya! Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menendang pintu seperti itu, bodoh!" Ucapan Seungcheol terhenti saat sebuah suara yang cukup keras itu terdengar di telinganya. Seungcheol dan Wonwoo pun menoleh ke asal suara—pintu depan dorm.

Melihatnya, membuat Wonwoo kembali memasang senyuman mengerikannya. Ya, itu Kim Mingyu dan Kwon Sunyeong. Dan mereka sepertinya betah sekali dengan posisi _piggy back_ mereka. Sial.

"Turunlah hyung! _Dare_ ku sudah selesai!" Mingyu mendengus dan ia pun mencoba untuk menurukan Sunyeong secara paksa. Dan untungnya, Sunyeong tidak seliar tadi dan turun dari tubuh Mingyu. Saat itu pula, Mingyu berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kram gara gara menggendong Sunyeong.

"Lain kali kau harus menggendongku seperti itu lagi, Kim Mingyu, wahahah," Sunyeong tertawa dan sunguh itu sangat mengganggu di telinga Wonwoo. Dan pergerakan Sunyeong selanjutnya semakin membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah.

 _Chup!_ Sunyeong dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi kanan Mingyu, dan saat itu pula, Wonwoo semakin geram dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol tumpukkan buku yang tertata rapi di meja yang berada di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Membuat perhatian siapa saja di sana teralihkan ke arahnya. Termasuk Mingyu.

Namun, Wonwoo tak memperdulikan hal itu sama sekali. Ia tetap mempertahan senyumannya, bahkan saat matanya tadi tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata milik Mingyu. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, pemuda bermarga Jeon itu melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari tempat itu, entah kemana.

Membuat Mingyu yang melihatnya merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal. Dan sialnya, Sunyeong malah tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia puas mendapati Wonwoo yang berbuat seperti itu. Dan Seungcheol hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, menyadari adanya sebuah drama ftv yang baru saja terjadi di dorm mereka.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-hyung," Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah seorang diri. Hyungnya itu telihat nyaman menonon televisi dengan sebungkus snack kripik kentang di genggamannya.

Mingyu lalu segera mendudukan pantatnya ke sofa di sebelah Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu dapat mengetahui gelagat Wonwoo yang sepertinya mulai tidak nyaman. Namun Mingyu cuek saja dan tangan kirinya dengan usil merangkul bahu Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan rangkulanmu, Kim Mingyu?" Ujar Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya mengusir halus. Mingyu mengernyit mendengar Wonwoo yang mengusirnya, walau dengan halus. Dan tentu saja itu aneh, oh ayolah, mereka itu—ekhem, sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang tidak memberitahu member lain dan sepertinya karena itulah Sunyeong bisa seenak jidatnya meminta Mingyu untuk—ah sudahlah! Jangan bahas hal itu lagi!

"Ei, ada apa denganmu, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu aneh. Mingyu bukannya melepaskan rangkulannya pada Wonwoo, namun pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulan itu pada bahu Wonwoo membuat sang empunya bahu sedikit risih.

"Oh, ayolah, Mingyu!" Wonwoo pun segera menjauhkan lengan Mingyu yang masih saja bergelayutan di bahunya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan Wonwoo yang terlihat aneh pagi ini.

"Apa aku punya salah padamu, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu akhirnya, berusaha untuk memahami situasi. Dan biasanya, Wonwoo tak akan seperti ini bila ia tidak sedang marah atau mungkin, cemburu?

Mengetahui kemungkinan bila Wonwoo sedang cemburu mau tak mau membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Ah, pacarnya ini memang penuh dengan kejutan. Melihat Wonwoo cemburu memang seru, karena dengan begitu, ia bisa menggoda hyung manisnya itu.

"Hmm," Bukannya membalas ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya bisa membalas dengan 'Hmm' rendah. Terlihat tak berminat untuk membalas ucapan Mingyu. Dan hal itu membuat Mingyu semakin gemas.`

"Ah, jangan jangan hyung cemburu gara gara kem—"

"Wah, Dokyeom! Aku juga mau!" Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berseru dan berdiri dari tempatnya, menuju ke arah Dokyeom yang kebetulan berjalan dari dapur menuju ke arah halaman belakang dengan membawa sepiring _brownies_. Mingyu diam diam terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang jelas sekali menghindar dari pertanyaannya.

"Dasar _childish_ , wahaha," Ujar Mingyu dengan senyuman tipis. Ia lalu merasa masa bodo dengan Wonwoo yang kini sedang berusaha merayu Dokyeom untuk mau memberikannya sesuap _brownies_. Bukannya Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo bila misal pemuda sipit itu berselingkuh, tapi Mingyu hanya memberikan kebebasan pada pacarnya itu untuk berteman. Asal ia tau batasan saja.

Lagipula mana tega Wonwoo selingkuh darinya? Wahahaha. –Oke. Sepertinya pemuda bermarga Kim itu terlalu percaya diri sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau tonton?" Lamunan Mingyu buyar oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari sisi kirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sunyeong yang kini telah memakan snack bekas milik Wonwoo tadi. Mingyu melirik televisi yang kini menampilkan acara drama.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hyung. Drama," Ujar Mingyu seraya terkekeh kecil. Sunyeong hanya manggut manggut mengerti. Tangan kecilnya tak henti-hentinya memakan snack yang ada di genggamannya. Mingyu yang melihat hyungnya makan dengan begitu rakus jadi ikut tersenyum kecil.

Dan tampaknya Sunyeong menyadari pergerakan sudut bibir Mingyu itu. "Apa kau mau?" Sunyeong menawarkan kripik itu lantaran Mingyu daritadi melirik ke arahnya. Mungkin saja Mingyu ingin memakan snack itu juga, namun terlalu malu untuk meminta. Mingyu lagi lagi terkekeh.

"Boleh," Mingyu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah bungkus snack itu, namun sayangnya Sunyeong segera menjauhkan bungkus itu dari tangan Mingyu dan tentu saj itu membuat Mingyu bingung. Bukankah hyungnya tadi menawarinya? Dan mengapa ia tidak boleh untuk mengambil snack itu?

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu," Ujar Sunyeong telak. Mingyu sempat heran dengan permintaan hyungnya itu. Entahlah, sepertinya hyungnya itu aneh akhir akhir ini. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti apa yang dikata hyungnya itu.

Sunyeong tersenyum—menyeringai saat mengetahui Mingyu sama sekali tidak menolak permintaannya. Ia lantas segera mengambil satu kripik kentang dan mengarahkannya ke arah mulut Mingyu. "Buka mulutmu, Mingyu-ah!"

Mingyu pun membuka mulutnya dan segera memakan kripik itu dengan lahap. Rasa manis keju menyebar di lidahnya. Lumayan juga, pantas saja si Wonwoo mau memakannya, dia memang tipe orang pemilih dalam hal makanan. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Wonwoo... Ah, sepertinya mengerjai pemuda itu lagi tak masalah.

Mingyu menyeringai. Ia mengambil alih bungkus snack yang ada di tangan Sunyeong dan ia pun berkata, "Sekarang giliran hyung." Dan setelahnya ia segera mengambil satu buah kripik dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Sunyeong, persis seperti apa yang Sunyeong lakukan tadi padanya.

Sunyeong yang mendengar perkataan Mingyu itu segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap kripik yang di pegang Mingyu, ia lalu tersenyum dan Mingyu membalas senyumannya.

Dan jauh dibelakang mereka, seorang pemuda lagi lagi tersenyum dengan lebarnya, menahan rasa gemasnya untuk tidak melayangkan vas bunga ke arah dua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini dorm lumayan sepi. Hanya ada hip-hop unit yang menempati dorm pada pagi hari ini. Anak anak Performance sedang berlatih di ruang dance dan anak anak Vocal mengaku sedang ingin berjalan jalan sebentar. Katanya sih sekalian mau cari inspirasi untuk membuat lagu, tapi anak anak yang lain tidak sebodoh itu untuk tau mereka nyatanya sedang 'cuci mata' dan membeli beberapa barang di luar sana.

Namun sepertinya anak hip-hop juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan akan hal itu. Mereka berempat juga sudah memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sehingga keadaan dorm saat itu benar benar sepi krikrik.

Seungcheol yang sedang berada di halaman belakang, entah apa yang sedang sang leader lakukan, mungkin ia sedang berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk ia tidur pagi. Lalu ada Vernon yang sedang menyendiri di teras depan seraya meminum teh hangatnya dengan ditemani oleh _tab_ nya. Persis seperti bapak bapak. Namun nyatanya ia adalah seorang remaja yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun.

Dan ada Wonwoo yang sedang berselonjor di sofa dengan tangan laptop yang menyala di hadapannya. Sepertinya anak itu sedang browsing mengenai grup mereka atau mungkin hanya sekedar membaca komentar komentar fans mereka. Dan yang terakhir, sang visual mereka yang kini sedang membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

Intinya, mereka semua saling diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah-ubah saat melihat layar laptopnya. Kadang itu tersenyum sendiri kadang juga ia tertawa, dan tak jarang juga ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dan seperti saat ini. Keningnya mengerut. Ia mengarahkan _cursor_ laptopnya untuk membuka sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat bagaimana foto itu dapat tercetak dengan jelasnya di hadapannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia mengandalkan senyuman mautnya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia harus menahan rasa gemasnya untuk melempar laptopnya itu mengingat itu laptop milik bersama.

 _Kriek_...

Mata Wonwoo teralihkan dari laptop ke arah asal suara. Dari sini, Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan rambutnya yang basah itu sebenarnya menambah karisma seorang Kim Mingyu, namun pada saat ini, Wonwoo berusaha mati matian untuk mengabaikan mengenai betapa sempurnanya Kim Mingyu itu

"Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo mendesiskan nama pemuda itu. Dengan pergerakan yang cepat, Wonwoo segera menuju ke arah Mingyu yang kini akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Wonwoo memojokkan Mingyu secara tiba-tiba ke tembok. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Mingyu kaget dengan perbuatan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu heran. Wonwoo tak membalas, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Mingyu. Jari jari lentik Wonwoo terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Mingyu. Mingyu yang merasakan elusan lembut di pipinya pun mau tak mau memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Wonwoo di pipinya, namun hal itu malah membuat Wonwoo menyeringai puas.

"Kau harus dihukum, Kim Mingyu," Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada dingin. Mingyu membuka matanya dan menatap Wonwoo bingung. Dihukum? Ah, apakah Mingyu sudah melakukan kesalahan?

"Untuk apa kau harus menghukumku, hm?" Tanya Mingyu, membalas tatapan tajam Wonwoo dengan tatapan lembutnya. Membuat Wonwoo sedikit merasa terbuai dengan tatapan itu, namun Wonwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepisnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa salahmu? Haha, sudah kuduga," Ujar Wonwoo dengan senyuman mautnya. Mingyu mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Mingyu tepat. Pipi Wonwoo sempat memerah mendengar perkataan Mingyu yang entah bagaimana bisa tepat sasaran itu. Namun sama, Wonwoo sedang tidak ingin menampakkan sisi 'manis'nya. Setidaknya sebelum ia menghukum Mingyu.

"Oh, siapalah yang tidak cemburu melihat pacarnya _bermesraan_ dengan orang lain," Balas Wonwoo, menyindir Mingyu dengan menekankan kata 'bermesraan'. Mingyu tertawa dalam hati.

"Oh, baik. Lalu apa yang menjadi hukuman bagi orang-yang-bermesraan-dengan-orang-lain itu, huh?" Tanya Mingyu dengan alis terangkat, menantang hyung imutnya itu. Wonwoo berdecih, detik selanjutnya, pemuda yang lebih tua itu mencium bibir Mingyu dengan ganas. Mingyu kaget dengan perlakuan Wonwoo sehingga tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya dan hal itu membuat lidah Wonwoo dapat menjelajah seisi mulutnya.

Entah bagaimana Wonwoo bisa melakukan itu semuanya. Mingyu berusaha melawan lidah Wonwoo yang 'menantang' lidahnya, namun entah mengapa saat ini, Wonwoo-lah yang memenangkannya. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah merasa ia masih perlu asupan oksigen. Pemuda bermata sipit itu lalu memandang Mingyu yang juga terengah-engah. Diam diam Wonwoo tertawa dalam hati, _jadi beginikah jadi sang 'dominan'?_

"Apa.. yang.. kau lakukanh?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nafas yang amsih belum stabil. Wonwoo menyeringai.

"Menghukummu," Balas Wonwoo singkat padat jelas. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya seolah olah bertanya 'Apa?'. Dan Wonwoo tertawa, bukan tawa pertanda baik bagi Kim Mingyu.

"Aku tak mau tau, pokoknya, kau yang harus jadi _bottom_ hari ini," Ujar Wonwoo final. Perkataannya membuat mata Mingyu membulat. Yang benar saja! Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya bila ia menjadi ' _bottom_ ' dari pemuda imut sejenis Wonwoo ini. Bibir Mingyu terbuka, mau mengeluarkan protesnya namun pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sudah kembali mencium bibir Mingyu dengan kasar tanpa sempat membiarkan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu untuk protes.

 _Kapan lagi aku bisa menjadi_ top? –Wonwoo membatin diiringi dengan tawa jahatnya.

 _Kuharap Wonwoo hyung cepat sadar diri_ —Mingyu terus terusan berdoa dalam hati.

"Stop, Hyungh!" Mingyu tak sengaja melolosan desahannya saat bibir Wonwoo beralih untuk mengecup leher miliknya. Entah mengapa Mingyu malah membiarkan Wonwoo menjelajah lehernya, bahkan ia malah menjenjangkan lehernya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tau ini tidak boleh, namun entah mengapa bibir Wonwoo begitu lihai membuatnya mendesah seperti itu.

"Hyungh.., Hentikan," Ujar Mingyu, berusaha untuk menahan desahannya.

"Hukuman adalah sebuah hukuman, Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo berujar sebelum akhirnya menggigit leher Mingyu keras dan tentu saja membuat sang empunya leher menjerit keras. Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia benar-benar merasa kapok menggoda Wonwoo kemarin.

Dan yah. Ingatkan Mingyu untuk membunuh Kwon Sunyeong bila ia benar benar _dianu_ oleh Wonwoo.

 **-END-**

 **a/n:**

ASTAGA AKU DOSA APA BISA BIKIN FF KAYAK GINI.

MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG TELAH MEMBUAT MINGYU SEPERTI INI/?

Ntah darimana aku bisa dapet ide bikin FF ini/? Atau mungkin karena Mingyu yang suka deket ama member lain ya/? /apa

Dan maafkan diriku yang membuat Sunyeong kayak gini. Berasa Sunyeong kayak orang ketiga /gak. Sebenernya aku milih Sunyeong gara gara dia ama Mingyu di acara Daejeon Fansign atau apalah itu. Pokoknya mereka berdua posenya deket banget, hadap hadapan lagi, kayak mau ciuman /AAAA. Dan sebenarnya foto itu yang dilihat Wonwoo saat browsing tadi, makanya anak itu nge- _fakesmile_ /? :v

/apasih.

Ini cuma buat seru seruan doan, kok. Gaada maksud buat nge- _bash_ mereka. Aku cuma bayangin gimana ceritanya ntar pada uke men- _seme_ -kan seme mereka /apa. Dan ternyata endingnya jadi malah ngegantung gini, HAHA. Maafkan, aku gak kuat ngelanjutinnya jadi hasilnya gini /gak

Ah sudahlah, lupakan/?

Btw, _mind to review? :'v_


End file.
